Clases de Sexo
by sangootaku18
Summary: ¡Dios! ¿Cómo podía gustarle que esa azabache se avergonzara de todo? Esto era demasiado para él, y para su amiguito. Pero la corrompería, de eso estaba seguro... *LEMON*
1. Besos

Seguramente eso la había cogido desprevenida, pero solo era un beso.

El peliplata se acercó a ella, que ya estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas y agarró su pequeña cintura con un brazo mientras la apretaba contra él, y con una mano agarraba su mentón.

\- Inuyasha-kun...- suspiró.

Desde que había visto su cabellera negra en el pupitre delante de él había querido acercarse a esa joven.

No quería que suspirara su nombre, sino que lo gritara por todo lo alto.

\- Kagome - gruñó el ojidorado cuando volvió a besarla acercándola mucho más.

Ella se sorprendió y apretó sus manos que estaban en el pecho del chico.

¿Por qué no lo quería alejar?

No lo entendía, pero cuando sintió su legua sobre sus labios mandó todo al Diablo y abrió su boca esperando la invasión del peliplata.

Este sonrió y metió su lengua, haciendo el beso más pasional.

La azabache subió sus manos a su cuello enredando sus dedos en el pelo largo del chico.

Él bajó sus manos a su cadera y delineó sus curvas.

\- Deliciosa...

El calor hacía acto de presencia en ambos cuerpos.

Besos y besos... hasta que pararon por falta de aire.

Él deseaba más, mucho, mucho más, ¿Ella le dejaría?


	2. Caricias

La necesitaba. Eso de tener presa su cintura entre sus manos lo estaba volviendo cada vez más y más loco. Además, la voluptuosa figura de la pelinegra era muy deseable a sus ojos, bueno; a sus ojos y a los de cualquiera. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? ¿Obsesión, tal vez egoísmo? No lo sabía, no estaba seguro, pero mientras sus manos se colaban en su camisa y la joven suspiraba en su oído le dejaba de importar ese creciente sentimiento en su pecho. El peliplata besaba y lamía su cuello dejando leves marcas, así el idiota de su novio se enteraría de que ella es suya y solo suya. Mientras, Kagome acariciaba con lentitud sus brazos cosas que le estaba gustando demasiado. - Inuyasha-kun... tengo que irme. El nombrado la miro a los ojos para luego acercarse a sus labios. - Quédate. Aunque solo sea hoy... Ella se sonrojo y aparto la vista mientras él volvía a bajar su boca, esta vez al nacimiento de sus grandes pechos, robando suspiros a la chica. Siguió besando mientras los suspiros de ambos se mezclaban, mientras Kagome acariciaba su espalda y dejaba leves besos en su cabeza. - No puedo, debo irme...- gimió - No quieres irte Inuyasha estaba seguro, ella no tenía ni idea de como complacer a un hombre, pero él mismo sería el que la hiciera disfrutar y gemir de placer, solo él. 


	3. Masturbación

\- No puedo hacer eso...- murmuró ella con las mejillas encendidas. El solo sonrió mientras guiaba sus manos a sus bragas colándose en ella. - Sé que podrás... La mano de la chica toco su parte más íntima mientras miraba a su acompañante a los ojos. El peliplata solo movía su mano, marcando un delicioso compás y disfrutándolo al máximo. - Inuyasha-kun...- gimió la azabache Soltó su mano y la vio masturbarse entrando en su cuerpo con más y más ganas de hacerla suya. La ayudó a quitarse la falda junto a sus bragas y observó más de cerca el placentero vaivén de sus dedos en su interior... - muy bien, preciosa, sigue así. La chica gimió echando su cabeza hacia atrás, intentando no pensar en la dorada mirada de Inuyasha. El joven peliplata observó su cuerpo empezar a contraerse en su lugar, pronto llegaría al orgasmo. ¿Era eso una tortura o un inmenso placer? Se estaba volviendo demasiado educado con ella, solo era sexo. Él la deseaba y ella quería estar a la altura de su novio, un trato fácil y simple. Pero, hubiese sido más fácil si él no tuviera ese sentimiento en su pecho y esa obsesión de que ella solo fuera suya, enteramente suya... y lo iba a conseguir. Sonrió cuando la vio disfrutar de su orgasmo acalorada. Claro que lo iba a conseguir. 


	4. Masturbación 2

\- Solo tienes que mover la mano y, te volveré a llamar "preciosa". - dijo el peliplata mirándola fijamente mientras sonreía. ¡Dios! Le estaba empezando a gustar esa timidez. - pero... - reclamó ella apenada. Él tocó su miembro ya erecto con su propia mano y la miró. - Es muy fácil, yo lo hice por ti... Se aguantó la risa cuando la vio inflar sus mejillas. - Solo por un rato... - Te tomo la palabra, preciosa. La azabache se arrodilló entre sus piernas y agarró su miembro con una mano mientras la movía despacio observando al joven que la miraba expectante. Adoraba la forma en que su mano se movía sobre él, ¿acaso él, Inuyasha, se estaba volviendo un masoquista? Negó con la cabeza y después ayudó a la pelinegra a marcar un ritmo más rápido al mismo tiempo que disfrutaba sus muecas de asombro y excitación. - Más rápido - quiso ordenar pero le salió como una súplica. La azabache asintió y, algo apenada, movió su mano sobre esa parte tan íntima de su acompañante de manera salvaje. Para ella demasiado fuerte, para él increíblemente perfecto. Siguió moviendo su mano, ahora ayudada por Inuyasha moviendo su mano aún más rápido. ¿Tendría Kagome experiencia en eso? Solo pensarlo lo hacía desearla más y querer hacerla solo suya. 


	5. Sexo Oral

Observó sus ojos marrones mirarle con deseo mientra abría sus piernas para él, y solo para él.

No estaba con otro, no estaba con su novio, esa pelinegra se estaba entregando al deseo y al placer con él, y con nadie más.

Sonrió de lado cuando la sitió temblar al quitarle la única prenda que cubría su intimidad. La miró fijamente a los ojos y se sorprendió de su miraba temerosa. Su pecho subía y bajaba y tenía agarradas las sábanas con sus pequeñas manos.

Por una vez se preocupó del placer de otro, además de sí mismo.

Subió a sus labios y los besó dulcemente mientras sus manos acariciaban sus brazos...

\- Te va a gustar, Kagome.

\- Inuyasha-kun...

El peliplata la besó una última vez antes de tocar su intimidad con sus dedos mientras bajaba su cabeza.

La sintió temblar cuando adentro su lengua en su cavidad mientras su nariz daba con su clítoris haciéndola gemir mientras arrugaba las sábanas.

Sus gemidos llenaban la habitación y hacían doler a la entrepierna de Inuyasha, siguió lamiendo y succionando disfrutando de ser el único que la tuviera así de excitada en sus manos...

Poco a poco, Kagome empezó a removerse y arquearse, por lo que el ojidorado, sin dejar su tarea, agarró su cadera para que dejara de moverse.

Sintió un cálido líquido llegar a su lengua mientras la azabache se relajaba.

Jugar con ella era demasiado placentero.


	6. Sexo Oral 2

\- Eres...¡un pervertido!

Él sonrió.

\- Y a ti te encanta preciosa.

Kagome se sonrojo arrodillada entre sus piernas, no podía hacer eso; eso era...

\- Inuyasha-kun...

\- Tú también quieres hacerlo...

Ella abrió la boca ofendida y lo miró fijamente.

\- Tápate...- Inuyasha la miró confundido- los ojos, ciérralos o tápate con algo.

El ojidorado la acercó a él y levantó su camisa llevándose con ella su sujetador.

\- Tápame...

\- Está bien.

Kagome se sonrojó mientras agarraba su sostén y le tapaba los ojos. Él solo sonrió mientras sentía las pequeñas manos de la pelinegra sobre su ya erecto miembro.

-Sigue así, preciosa.

\- ¡No hables!

Él se rió y suspiró apretando los puños cuando sintió la cálida lengua de la joven sobre él.

Kagome comenzó a lamer mientras su mano se movía arriba y abajo robando suspiros a su compañero. Siguió lamiendo hasta que abrió su boca escondiendo sus dientes para succionarlo lentamente, teniendo miedo de dañarlo.

Inuyasha gruñó mientras instintivamente mecía su cadera. Ahora mismo deseaba verla, eso era una tortura.

La azabache movió mas rápido su boca mientras sentía al peliplata más grande y caliente.

Sintió cómo se tensaba y lamió más rápido.

\- Si no paras ahora... voy a... - gruñó.

Kagome cerró los ojos mientras movía su mano más rápido. Inuyasha no pudo aguantarse y se quitó el sostén de los ojos mirando a la azabache cubierta con un líquido blanco.

Levantó a la apenada pelinegra sentándola en su regazo mientras besaba sus mejillas, cuello y labios.

\- Lo has hecho bien, preciosa, muy bien.


End file.
